el recuentro
by rioLTD
Summary: tiago y carla conocen a una guacamaya llamada lucia que es supuestamente la hermana de bu


El rencuentro

Capítulo 1

Era un día lluvioso en rio de janeiro toda la familia as encontraba reunido sin que nadie saliera pero uno de la familia quería salir era siempre tiago.

Tiago mama quiero salir un momento dijo tiago señalando hacia fuera,

Perla como tiago que quieres salir cuando está lloviendo dijo preocupada por tiago.

Tiago pero mama estaré bien no me va a pasar nada malo dijo el tratando de salir.

Perla está bien pero cuídate si solo quiero verte feliz dijo ella

Blu un momento tiago con esta lluvia piensas salir te mojaras dijo tratando de impedir que tiago no saliera

Tiago pero papa solo quiero salir para salir a jugar en el agua dijo el riéndose

Blu bueno cuídate vuelve pronto si

Tiago está bien bien papa volveré más tarde

Blu como si tienes que volver hoy no más tarde

Tiago adiós papa nos vemos pronto

Carla espera yo voy contigo tiago quiero ir dio ella diciendo a tiago

Tiago entonces vamos hermana

Se fue tiago y carla volando desde su nido pero nunca se imaginaba con quien se iba a encontrar en ese día lluvioso

Tiago este si me gusta mucha siempre me gusta mojarme que divertido es esto

Carla si es hermoso mojarse me siento bien que se me mojen mis plumas

Tiago pero a donde iremos hermana dijo mirando a los lados

Carla ahí tú lo sabes tiago dijo ella un poco desconfiada

Tiago pero a donde debemos ir dijo el pero no sabía a donde ir

Carla está bien y si vamos a explorar para ver que hay aquí

Tiago me gusta tu idea hermana vamos a ver así exploto algo dijo el

Carla tiago no será yo o alguien nos está siguiendo

Tiago como pero yo no mira nada aquí siesta con neblina

Carla pero siento que alguien nos ve a donde vamos

Tiago no tengas miedo hermana será un pájaro que se confundió de dirección}

Carla tengo miedo que nos ataquen tiago abrazando a su hermano

Tiago yo te protejo hermana si es alguien le lanzo una bomba

Carla pero tu traes una tiago

Tiago claro que si hermana para cualquier situación siempre la traigo

Carla tiago ese pájaro se está acercando a nosotros tengo miedo

Tiago si tienes razón vamos de aquí

Ellos no se fijaban que alguien los iba a saludar pero se confundían que ese misterioso personaje los iba a atacar

Lucia quien anda allí dijo ella peguntando

Tiago somos nosotros dijo el

Lucia quienes nosotros

Tiago yo me llamo tiago y ella la que está a mi lado se llama carla

Carla es un gusto conocerla dijo ella sonriente

Tiago también me gusta conocer nuevas aves por aquí

Lucia pero que andan haciendo en esta lluvia

Tiago solo salimos a con mi hermana para ver la lluvia si esta buena

Lucia pero de donde vienen ustedes jamás los había visto por aquí

Tiago nosotros somos del santuario de aves que está aquí en el amazonas

Lucia esperen hay un santuario aquí yo no lo sabía dijo entusiasmada por lo que le dijo tiago

Tiago entonces tu no conoces el santuario dijo el

Lucia no lo conozco hasta que tu me lo dijiste

Tiago bueno tienes un lugar donde nos hospedemos de mientras que pase la lluvia

Lucia si síganme yo tengo un árbol donde me quedo a dormir

Tiago bueno vamos Carla vamos detrás de le la para que no nos mojemos lo que estamos

Carla como que sigamos a ella si no la conocemos

Lucia ya se que no me conocen pero solo quiero que no se sigan mojando

Carla bueno vamos yo confio en ella

Se fueron hasta volar a un árbol donde lucia tenia su nido pero pronto ellos descubrían algo

Lucia bueno ahora que estamos aquí como se llaman sus padres

Tiago mi padre se llama blu y mi madre se llama perla

Lucia tu padre se llama blu creo que se me hace conocido como se ya hubiera conocido ese nombre

Tiago espera conoces a mi padre quien te lo dijo

Lucia mira tiago tu padre creo que es mi hermano desde que nos separaron tiago

Tiago como que eres la hermana de mi padre como confió en ti si dices la verdad

Lucia mira te contare mi historia

Tiago dime dijo el escuchando

Lucia mira tiago :

Cuando yo era pequeña me recuerdo que teníamos un hermano que no podía volar pero nuestros padre nos cuidaban a nosotros dos con tu padre .pero un día llegaron unos contrabandista a llevarse a mi padre y madre yo por suerte escape dijo un poco triste contándole a tiago

Tiago si quieres no sigas contándome se ve que estas triste

Lucia seguiré para que tu sepas todo;

Pero no supe que le paso a mis padre me quede con la pregunta que sucedió con ellos pero tiempo después me entere que mi hermano se había estado durmiendo pero los contrabandistas no lo habían visto el estaba en un rincón del nido donde estábamos. Tiempo después fui a ver qué había pasado no encontré a mi hermano los busque pero jamás los encontré. Un día vi que unos humanos transportaban a una ave azul en una jaula pensé que era mi hermano pero no lo pensé dos veces fui a ver pero me di cuenta que era mi hermano atrapado me sentí triste desde que vi a mi hermano atrapo a una jaula no podía hacer nada se veía triste ese día desde ese día no volví a verlo dijo ella terminado de contarle a tiago

Tiago entonces eso con mi padre eso yo no lo sabía que había sido capturado dijo el . entonces tu eres hermana de mi padre

Lucia si tiago tu padre lo capturaron sin yo hacer nada para ayudarlo me siento culpable desde ese día

Tiago pero volviste a ver a mi padre desde ese día dímelo lucia

Lucia no tiago no lo volví a ver desde ese dia

Tiago entonces no has vuelto a verlo dijo el diciéndole a lucia

Lucia no jamás lo he visto quisiera darle un gran abrazo paa volverme a verlo de nuevo después de estos años sin verlo cuanto quiero verlo dijo ella llorando

Tiago no llores lucia te llevare a ver a mi padre a ver si él te conoce

Lucia dudo que él me reconozca después de estos años sin poder volverme a ver

Tiago pero tú eres guacamaya igual del color de mi madre

Lucia yo he estado por aquí pero nunca supe que era uno de ustedes todos me decían que no tenía familia y era cierto

Tiago Claro que tienes familia lucia me tienes a mí y a mi hermana carla

Carla espera tiago cree que papa la acepte tal vez la rechace

Carla creo que si la acepte tiago pero papa no sabe de ella

Lucia tiago creo que tu hermana tiene razón en ese punto tal vez tu padre no me conozca desde hace tiempo que no nos hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces

Tiago pero lucia no que querías ver a mi padre se ve que no quieres verlo

Lucia estas equivocado tiago claro que quiero a ver a mi hermano desde hace tiempo quiero verlo ni tú te lo imaginas

Tiago entonces porque dices eso me confundes

Lucia creo que ya se está quitando la lluvia no será que ya se deben ir ustedes no estarán preocupado sus padres

Tiago descuida mis padres entienden porque no volví ayer tu vendrás con nosotros mañana para presentarte a los demás

Lucia hay más después de ustedes dijo ella entusiasmada

Tiago si tenemos a una nuestra tia llamada mimi y a nuestro abue eduardo actual líder de los guacamayos spix

Lucia entonces el es el actual líder de ustedes pero hay otros aparte de ustedes

Carla si hay otros son los guacamayos escarlatas del otro lado de arboleda pero ya estamos en paz en eso

Lucia yo pensé que yo era la única que estaba aquí no pasaba ningún otro guacamayo por aquí con razón que me siento tan sola aquí

Tiago entonces tu estas sola aquí desde entonces tú no has salido desde este lugar no has volado a otro lado

Lucia no yo me he mantenido no he salido desde aquí pero jamás pensé que ustedes iban a venir aquí

Tiago yo también pensé que te íbamos a encontrar aquí pensé que este lugar era solitario pero me confundí.

Lucia bueno entonces vinieron aquí si había algo aquí o por ver una sombra en su camino que lo atrajo aquí

Carla lo que pasa que mi hermano quería salir a la lluvia pero después yo note que tu estabas siguiendonos a donde íbamos y eso le alerte a tiago

Lucia con razón que los vi a los dos volando en la lluvia por eso fui a averiguar que pasaba porque estaban ustedes mojándose

Carla yo pensé que nos venias a atacar por eso le dije a tiago que tú te estabas acercando pero tiago pretendía tirar un explosivo

Lucia como que me iba a tirar un explosivo durante la lluvia ni sabía que tu hermano cargaba eso dentro de sus plumas

Carla el siempre anda destruyendo todo lo que encuentra y siempre se mete en problemas verdad tiago

Tiago si es cierto yo me mantengo haciendo eso pero mi familia me lo impide pero en especial mi ´papa

Lucia solo quedran cuidarte tiago para que estés bien no quieren que te pase algo malo eso hacen los padres

Carla y como era la mama de mi papa

Lucia ella era muy bella siempre la admiraba pero no me recuerdo como se llamaba pero siempre mi papa la trataba bien

Carla pero bueno si ya me dijiste eso me quedo satisfecha

Tiago pero lucia tú no has visto aun guacamayo en tu vida no has tenido una pareja desde entonces

Lucia no he tengo porque aquí no hay guacamayo como ves me he mantenido sola desde entonces no tenido nada de pareja

Carla desde entonces tu estas solitaria aquí desde hace cuánto tiempo

Lucia ya llevo varios año aquí carla me he mantenido solita desde entonces pero a mi me daba igual lo único que buscaba era comida siempre se escaseaba

Carla pero tú que comes aquí lucia

Lucia como mayormente nuez de Brasil y semillas lo que encuentre

Carla o sea que tu comes moscas

Lucia moscas eso no lo como no soy tan salvaje para que coma eso es asqueroso

Carla bueno mi madre ya comió una pero las moscas son asquerosas cuando uno se lo come

Lucia si son muy asquerosas por eso yo no las como para mí no están en mi dieta

Carla ni en la mía yo como cosas de humanos pero mi mama dijo que no somos humanos para que comamos eso

Lucia comías cosas humanas eso no es una dieta de una ave tan joven como tu

Carla si ya se pero nuestro padre siempre hacia cosas humanas pero a nuestra madre no le gustaba nada de eso

Lucia pero enserio tu papa era un guacamayo domesticado con razón que los hacia comer esas cosas de humanos

Carla si mi papa es domesticado pero el pensaba que los humanos eran amables pero en ese punto se confundía el

Lucia como que el se confundía no entiendo entonces los humanos eran malos o que

Carla mira lo que pasa que hay humanos malos que solo destruyen nuestro habitad

Lucia pero bueno como se conocieron sus padres

Carla bueno ellos se conocieron cuando pensaron que mi papa era el último del planeta y mi mama también entonces llevaron a mi papa a rio de janeiro para que abundara la especie

Lucia entonces era cierto que eran los últimos que existían en Brasil

Carla si ellos eran los últimos en Brasil pero los humanos descubrieron que habían más guacamayos de nuestra especie en la amazonia pero mi madre ni sabía nada de eso

Lucia entonces ustedes que hicieron cuando sabieron eso

Carla volamos a la amazonia pero nuestro padre llevaba cosas de humanos pero el se confundia en su dirección de su GPS

Lucia como que se confundía en la dirección tu padre

Carla mi mama le decía que iba por la dirección incorrecto en ves mi madre sabia en donde era eso es lo que no entendía mi papa y el confiado en su GPS

Lucia bueno tu madre tendré el instinto a donde es tu padre creo que no sabe de eso o si

Carla bueno mi padre solo confía en los humanos entre otras cosas a le agradan los humanos

Lucia pero ya termina de llover o piensan quedarse aquí estas además ya está anocheciendo y ustedes quieren quedarse aquí

Carla yo si quiero quedarme aquí para seguir platicando contigo toda la noche y tú que dices tiago

Tiago a mí me parece bien que nos quedemos aquí para que tu sigas platicando con ella se ve que te gusta hablar mucho

Carla claro que si tiago me gusta hablar con ella es una chica nosotras siempre nos llevamos bien y tu porque no platicas de algo se ve que estas algo callado

Tiago es que no quisiera ser callado es que ustedes hablan y un hombre no debe meterse cuando hablan chicas

Carla pero tiago tu habla algo yo ya me estoy cansando en hablar con ella después te toca a ti hablar con ella

Lucia bueno como te decía como es allí en el santuario donde viven ustedes supongo que ser hermoso

Carla claro que si es muy hermoso si vienes conmigo veras que mucho que nosotros allí además debes presentarte a la tribu para que te conozcan

Lucia creo que si tengo que presentarme me ira bien o me pondrá a hacer algo para que me incluyan

Carla como eres hembra que no solo te pedirá cómo te llamas y creo que a alguien le llames la atención

Lucia como que yo le llame la atención a un guacamayo cuando me presente es broma carla verdad yo en estos momentos no me quiero enamorar

Carla si el amor es bonito y tierno ya eres grande consigue aun guacamayo para que te amé y que te quiero mucho

Lucia en estos momentos no quiero carla yo solo quiero reencontrarme con mi hermano no voy para tener una pareja

Carla si lo entiendo que solo buscas a mi hermano para reencontrarte con espero que tengas suerte en eso

Lucia gracias carla para sería un gran placer conocerlo pero bueno ya es algo tarde no será que ya debemos ya dormirnos para mañana

Carla si ya es momento para eso pero tiago aún sigue despierto lucia tiago se tarda mucho en dormirse

Lucia bueno supongo que ustedes se duermen en una canción de cuna

Carla si mi mama siempre nos canta una canción antes de dormirnos siempre lo hace ella

Lucia les cantare una espero que les guste a ustedes es que jamás le he cantado a alguien

Carla dale sé que tú ´puedes lucia cántanos para que nos podremos dormir

Lucia canto esa noche hasta que los niños se quedaron dormidos y ella se quedó cuidándolos

Al dia siguiente despertaron los tres

Carla buenos dias lucia

Lucia buenos dias carla espero que hallas dormido bien y que te parecio mi cancion

Carla me pareció lo de lo más lindo que vaya escuchado cantas igual que mi madre

Tiago buenos días Carla y lucia como amanecieron

Lucia bien gracias tiago tendrás hambre tiago non es verdad

Tiago si tengo mucha hambre quiero comerme una nuez de Brasil si son muy sabrosas y ricas a la vez

Lucia creo que tengo aquí ya la vi aquí esta

Carla a mi también me gusta la nuez de Brasil me encanta mucho comerla y gracias por cantarnos la canción lucia

Lucia no es de nada carla solo hago lo que puedo hacer yo

Tiago te pareces mucho a mi madre siempre quiere que comamos esto de nuez de Brasil

Carla si cierto ella siempre nos cuida para que estemos bien ella es una gran madre para mi es ejemplo

Tiago yo me parezco a ninguno de los dos mayormente bia se parece a mí mama

Lucia su otra hermana se llama bia que nombre más hermoso el que tiene ella tu también Carla me gusta tu nombre

Carla gracias lucia también me gusta tu nombre tienes un lindo nombre siempre quise tener ese nombre pero me conformo como el de carla

Lucia todos tenemos nombres lindos carla pero también el tuyo tiago me encanta ese nombre con rzon que te llamas tiago si eres macho

Carla bueno ya es momento que nos vayamos tiago

Lucia esperen un momento no me dejen sola aquí no me gusta estar sola me gusta mas estar acompañada

Tiago tranquila lucia nosotros estaremos aquí unas horas más para que no estés sola pero nosotros nos meternos en problemas con nuestros padres

Lucia bueno ahí tienes mucha razón sus padres pensaran que los atacaron o otra cosas pero me alegro estar con ustedes ayer y hoy siempre quise tener una familia pero no la tengo dijo triste

Carla descuida nosotros seremos como tus polluelos para que no te sientas sola verdad tiago

Tiago si cierto carla estaremos a tu lado para que no sigas llorando aquí siempre estaremos juntos en esto

Lucia muchas gracias chicos me encanta estar con ustedes son muy maravillosos ustedes dos

Carla a mi también me encanto estar a tu lado lucia me cuidaste como una mama cuando cuida a sus polluelos

Lucia solo hago lo que una madre debe hacer carla eso me encanta a mi cuidarlos a ustedes

Tiago bueno ya se está haciendo tarde es momento que nos vayamos carla o si no nuestros padres nos van a regañar por no llegar ayer

Carla si bueno que quedarnos otros momentos al lado de lucia tiago se ve que esta triste porque nos vamos a ir

Tiago si otras horas nos quedaremos

**Continuara…..**

**Espero que le halla gustado dejen sus comentarios para que pueda seguir con esto**


End file.
